Angel Salvadore
Tempest was a mutant with the ability to fly with insect-like wings, which were tattooed on her body, and eject flaming acid. Biography ''X-Men: First Class In 1962, Tempest was working as a stripper when she was approached by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr, who persuade her to join the X-Men. Tempest later meets her other teammates and gets to know them. They give themselves codenames and display their powers. Tempest was with the X-Men until the Hellfire Club attacked the Division X facility where they were staying. They did not want to hurt the X-Men but recuit them. She was the only one to join, although her former teammates Havok and Darwin tried to stop her - Darwin was killed by Sebastian Shaw in the process. Tempest joined the battle against her former teammates during the Cuban Missile Crisis. She fights Banshee in the air, but is subsequently beaten by Havok, who shoots off half of her wings with an energy blast. After Lehnsherr kills Shaw, he recuits the remaining Hellfire Club members and Mystique into his new Brotherhood. They leave to free Emma Frost, who had been captured by the CIA. X-Men: Days of Future Past In July 1963, Tempest and Azazel were slain by Project WideAwake operatives in a firefight. As Mystique looks through the 'Autopsy' papers in Trask's office, she is distraught when she sees photos of the dead bodies of Tempest and Azazel, along with other unidentified dead mutants. Her body showed a great deal of mutilation, with one of her wings having been removed, meaning that they all suffered greatly before they died. The wing that had been removed is later shown in a glass chamber along with Magneto's helmet, Sebastian Shaw's coin, and Havok's suit. Powers *'Flight''' - Tempest possesses a winged flight capability that allows her to travel at high speed through the air. She is capable of aerial deceleration to the point where she can hover in place, mostly stationary aside from the rapid beating of her insectoid wings. She usually hides her wings by having them fuse with her skin, in which they take the form of tattoos. *'Oral Projectiles' - Tempest can launch gobs of corrosive or explosive saliva to ranges that she might otherwise be able to throw small hand-held objects. The corrosive properties been been demonstrated to be sufficient to eat through stone and as a concussive blast the spitting attack produces a small concussive blast and gout of flame. Relationships Friends *Sebastian Shaw - Former Boss *Magneto - Boss *Azazel - Teammate *Riptide - Teammate *Emma Frost - Teammate Enemies *Banshee - Teammate turned Enemy *Havok - Teammate turned Enemy *Mystique - Teammate turned Enemy *Professor X - Teammate turned Enemy *Beast - Teammate turned Enemy *Darwin - Teammate turned Enemy Trivia *Tempest was the first mutant found by Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier. * Tempest's wings in the film more closely resemble the design of the wings for the X-Men member Pixie (Megan Gwynn) rather than the wings she had in the comics (before the events of M-Day). *The movie version of Tempest shows some traits in common with another mutant from the comics, Stacy X. External links * * Category:X-Men: First Class Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:Cameo Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Hispanics - Latino Category:Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Hellfire Club Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Deceased Villains Category:Black Hair Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Tattoos Category:Wings Category:Americans Category:Students Category:Flight Category:Anti-Human Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Members Category:Single Characters